Stürmische Gezeiten
by PoseidonsGirl1980
Summary: Amphitrie liebt ihren Gatten Poseidon wie ihr eigenes Leben. Aber er ist kalt und gleichgültig ihr gegenüber. Das Auftauchen seines Sohnes Percy bringt das sprichwörtliche Fass zum Überlaufen. Nun will die Göttin sich wehren.


**A/N:** Hallo, alle miteinander!

Herzlich willkommen zu meinem neuen FanFiction-Projekt. Mein Name hier in dieser Plattform ist PoseidonGirl1980 Und ich beginne heute vorsichtig mit dem Prolog einer von mir begonnenen FF, um abzutesten, ob überhaupt bei euch Interesse besteht. Mein Pairing scheint nämlich bei uns Autoren sehr ungewöhnlich zu sein, denn ich konnte weder im Deutschen, noch im Englischen mehr als eine Story dazu finden. Entweder bin ich also ein Vorreiter, oder aber ihr werdet den Kopf über mich schütteln. ^^

Zur **Handlung** sage ich nur Folgendes: _Amphitrie liebt ihren Gatten Poseidon wie ihr eigenes Leben. Aber er ist kalt und gleichgültig ihr gegenüber. Das Auftauchen seines Bastards Percy Jackson bringt das sprichwörtliche Fass zum Überlaufen. Die Göttin will sich wehren. Kann sie es schaffen, ihren Mann zurückzugewinnen?_

Lasst mich also bitte, bitte wissen, ob ich euch mit meinem Geschreibe langweile – oder ob ich vielleicht einen Nerv getroffen habe. :) Ich bin gespannt!

P.S.: Für alle Kopfkino-Liebhaber, die eine kleine Inspiration bezüglich meiner Vorstellung von Poseidon möchten (wenn nicht, einfach ignorieren). In meinem Kopf ist Poseidon nicht wie im Buch beschrieben! Also kein nach Fisch müffelnder, etwas lotteriger Kerl. Meine Vorstellung von ihm ist vom Hollywood-Film geprägt. Wenn ihr ihn nicht kennt (als ob ...), schaut mal bei Google unter "Kevin Mckidd".

**Prolog**

_`Nie wieder!`_ Wütend eilte Amphitrie durch den Korridor des kristallenen Smaragdpalastes, der nun schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten ihr zuhause war und fletschte in maßloser Wut über diese Schmach ihre ebenmäßigen Zähne. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er es zulassen, dass sein Bastard hierher kam? Dieser kümmerliche Halbgott, der immer wieder der Beweis für die Untreue ihres Mannes war. Wie hatte er es wagen können, Percy Jackson in IHR Königreich gelangen zu lassen?

Nachdem sie genügend Raum zwischen sich und die Front gebracht hatte, an der ihr edler Gatte immer noch gegen ihren Vater Okeanos kämpfte, warf sie Schild und den etwas kleineren Dreizack, die ihr als Herrscherin der Weltmeere zugedachte Waffe, von sich, sodass sie mit einem lauten Geräusch gegen die Tür aus Korallen in ihrem Gemach krachten. Erst dann erlaubte sie sich ihre wahren Gefühle.

Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch und perlten über ihr schönes, klares Antlitz. Unwillkürlich krümmte sie sich zusammen und schluchzte trocken auf. Wieso musste sie auch so dumm sein und Poseidon immer noch lieben? Die Zeit hätte sie doch lehren müssen, dass Liebe im Kreis der olympischen Gottheiten eine Schwäche war, die man sich nicht leistete. Wie sonst war die offen zur Schau gestellte Untreue der großen Götter zu erklären?

Mühsam schleppte sie sich zu einem Sessel und scheuchte mit einer kraftlosen Geste den kleinen Clownsfisch zur Seite, der in wilden Pirouetten seine Kreise um eben diese Sitzgelegenheit gezogen hatte. Es war ein sehr offenes Geheimnis, dass alle Gottheiten, die dies´ wünschten, ihre amourösen Abenteuer hatten. So auch ihr Geliebter. Sie hatte es gewusst, von Anfang an. Hatte sich aufgrund dieses Wissens vor ihm verborgen und damals bei Atlas Schutz gesucht. Vor ihm – und vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen.

Sie wusste, dass ihre unglaubliche Liebe nicht erwidert werden würde, dass Poseidon sie nur gewollt hatte, um seinen Herrscheranspruch über die Meere zu festigen und ihren Vater endgültig zu bezwingen. Vermutlich hatte er gedacht, dass Okeanos sich nie wieder gegen ihn stellte, wenn seine Tochter zu ihm gehören würde. Wie sehr dies´ stimmte, zeigte der nun andauernde Krieg, der die Mauern ihres Heimes erschütterte.

Mit zitternden Händen wischte sie den Beweis ihrer Schwäche von ihren Wangen. Der damals zu ihr gesandte Delphin-Gott hatte ihr verräterisches Herz zum Rasen gebracht, hatte mit Poseidons Werbung um ihre Hand ihre Hoffnung genährt, dass sie mehr war als ein Kriegspfand. Dass die Leidenschaft, die sie in den meergrünen Augen des jungen Meeresgottes gesehen hatte, nicht ihrer Träumerei entsprungen war. Das der angeblich so zornige, launische Mann, dem Herrn der Stürme und des Meeres mehr innewohnte. Dass er die genauso inständig gewollt hatte wie sie ihn. Dass auch sein Herz für sie schlug. Und sie hatte, wirr wie sie war, von ewiger Liebe und Treue geträumt.

Sie erinnerte sich heute noch an seinen Blick, den er ihr geschenkt hatte, als sie endlich sein Werben akzeptierte. Er hatte vor dem großen Eingangsportal auf sie gewartet. Ihr entgegengesehen mit diesem Blick, der all ihre Hoffnungen und Träume Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen versprach. Hatte sie lachend in seine Arme gezogen und sie vor dem gesamten Volk verzehrend geküsst. Und nur kurze Zeit später hatte sie ihm ihren Sohn geboren. Triton. Poseidon war so stolz gewesen.

Aber dann begann er, sich von ihnen zu entfremden. Zuerst hatte sie es seinen vielen Pflichten zugeschrieben, dass er immer weniger im Palast weilte. Hatte nachsichtig darüber hinweg gesehen, dass es immer öfter verschwand. Hatte das Getuschel der Najaden überhört, die hinter ihrem Rücken damit prahlten, dass sie den großen Meeresgott in ihr Bett gelockt hatten. So wie viele andere bereits vor ihnen. Hatte die teils mitleidigen Blicke ignoriert, während sie an ihrer Liebe fest hielt.

Und dann waren die ersten Beweise aufgetaucht für seine Untreue. Kinder, die er mit anderen unsterblichen Wesen gezeugt haben sollte. Bei den Ersten, die auftauchten, hatte sie auf sein Leugnen gewartet. Dass er seinem Naturell gemäß explodieren würde ob dieser böswilligen Lügen, die man über ihn erzählte. Doch er war ihrem Blick nur ausgewichen. Hatte nichts dazu gesagt. Und sie hatte den halbwüchsigen Triton an sich gedrückt und geschwiegen. Das Entsetzen über sein stummes Eingeständnis hatte ihr jedwedes Wort gestohlen. Sie hatte nicht einmal weinen können.

Jahrhunderte vergingen. Triton, ihr ganzer Stolz, wuchs zu einem prächtigen Meermann heran, einem gerechten und gütigen Nachfolger. Ein wunderbarer Herrscher für die Ozeane. Poseidon war darüber sehr froh, wusste er doch, dass Ozeana auch gut geschützt sein würde, wenn er nicht dafür Sorge tragen konnte. Er sparte nicht mit Lob. Nur ihr gegenüber blieb er distanziert und wortkarg.

Und dann kam die Prophezeiung. Ein zukünftig geborenes Halbblut-Kind der großen Drei sollte über das Schicksal des Olymps entscheiden. Und Zeus beschloss, diese nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr durch einen Pakt auszumerzen, der es ihm und seinen beiden Brüdern Poseidon und Hades verbot, weitere nicht göttliche Kinder zu zeugen. Amphitrie hoffte sosehr, dass dieses Verbot ihren Mann zu ihr zurückkehren lassen würde. Aber stattdessen kam sie. Sally Jackson. Eine Sterbliche, die Poseidon im wahrsten Sinne köderte und ihn ihr wieder entriss. Und ihm schließlich ebenfalls einen Sohn gebar. Perseus Jackson.

Mit größter Mühe versuchte Amphitrie sie zu hassen. Sie wollte ihren gebündelten Zorn auf diese sterbliche Frau und den Säugling niedergehen lassen. Aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Zu sehr erkannte sie sich selbst in den traurigen Augen der jungen Sterblichen, die so oft mit ihrem Baby am Strand stand und mit Tränen im Blick auf den Ozean hinausstarrte. Ihn suchte. Ihn, den allmächtigen Meeresgott, der Herzen zerbrach ohne Reue, nur zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen.

Und sie grollte den beiden Sterblichen auch Jahre später immer noch nicht. Sie verstand nur zu gut, dass Percy sich nach seinem Vater sehnte. Die Anerkennung suchte, die ein Sohn von seinem Vater brauchte. Und die Poseidon ihm nicht geben konnte, egal wie sehr er es sich vielleicht selbst wünschte. Denn auch er war – allmächtiger Gott oder nicht – an bestimmte Gesetze gebunden. Er durfte sich nicht zu sehr um das Geschick seines Sohnes kümmern. Zeus würde das nicht dulden …

Ein Geräusch vor ihrer Tür ließ Amphitrie aufhorchen und sich unwillkürlich straffen. Wenn es ein Diener des Palastes oder gar eine der geschwätzigen Najaden war, durften sie sie unter keinen Umständen in ihrer Jetzigen Gemütslage finden. Das Gerede wäre entsetzlich! Doch zu ihrer Überraschung war es keiner der Dienstboten, der über ihre Schwelle trat. Es war Poseidon selbst. Er sah schlecht aus. Erschöpft für jemanden, der ihn schon so lange kannte wie sie, unendlich erschöpft. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, ihn so zu sehen. Und sie erinnerte sich auch an den Blick dieses Percys, als er seinen Dad in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte. Poseidon litt, ebenso wie sein Königreich es tat. Jeder verlorene Krieger hinterließ in ihm Narben und raubte ihm ein Stückchen mehr Kraft. Aber sie wusste nur zu gut, dass er diese Tatsache niemals zeigen würde. Niemandem. Nicht einmal ihr.

So hatte sie zumindest gedacht. Bis jetzt.

Mit einem müden Geräusch blieb er stehen und blickte sie an. Sie musste den Drang, aufzustehen und ihn zu berühren, mit aller Macht niederringen. So gern wollte sie es. Und genauso sehr wusste sie, dass er es nicht zulassen würde. Erneute Tränen drängten in ihr hoch. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sie zu verstecken

In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob sie sich dann und deutete mit dem Kopf eine ehrfürchtige Verbeugung an. Wortlos erkannte sie seine Macht an. Und sah so nicht, dass er widerwillig die Stirn runzelte. Denn als sie sich wieder erhob, war sein Gesicht, trotz der Schwäche, wieder bar jeder Emotion, die ein Sterblicher „menschlich" nennen würde. Poseidon war wieder vollkommen der olympische Gott, der er war.

„Benötigt ihr etwas, Gebieter?" Ihre Stimme klang kühl bei dieser Frage, auch wenn ihr Körper etwas anderes schrie. ‚Sprich mit mir! Sag´ mir, dass Du MICH brauchst!'

„Ihr wart verschwunden", stellte er mit nicht minder kühlem Tonfall fest. „Ich sorgte mich, ob es Euch gut geht." Diese Worte hätten sie freuen können. Ohne das distanzierte ‚Euch' als Ansprache. Amphitrie verspürte in diesem Moment bittere Eifersucht ob der Wärme, die seine Stimme gehabt hatte, als er mit Percy oder dem Zyklopen-Sohn Tyson sprach. Als er seine Söhne beruhigt hatte, dass alles gut werden würde. Wieso beruhigte er nicht sie? Wieso lächelte er sie nicht an? Sie hatte es so dringend nötig …

„Ich war erschöpft. Aber wenn ihr mich an der Front benötigt …" Sie wollte nach ihrem Brustharnisch und dem Dreizack greifen, aber seine Hand hielt sie auf. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihr Handgelenk und ohne es verhindern zu können, jagte bei seiner Berührung beinahe so etwas wie erregende Elektrizität ihren Arm hinauf. Das genussvolle Geräusch ließ sich nur unzureichend verhindern. Sie wusste nicht, ob seine Berührungen nur auf sie diese Wirkung hatte. Wenn aber jede Frau so empfand, dann verstand sie, warum sich alle so bereitwillig anboten.

Seine Hand war warm, so wie das Meer an tropischen Orten es zu sein versprach. Beim Olymp, sie wollte mehr davon. Viel mehr.

„Nein", seine Stimme klang rau, als er dieses Wort sprach. „Ruht Euch aus, wenn Ihr erschöpft seid. Ich … schaffe das schon …" Sie hob den Blick direkt in seine Augen und wusste, dass er log. Aber alles, wozu sie fähig war, war der Gedanke, dass sie ihn küssen könnte. Seit Ewigkeiten war er ihr nicht mehr so nah gewesen. Aber viel zu schnell löste er seinen Griff, wandte sich um – und ging. Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Zu ihr …

**oooOooo**

Zu ihrer Erleichterung währte der Krieg nicht mehr lange. Percy Jackson hatte es geschafft, Kronos den letzten tödlichen Stoß zu versetzen. Er hatte zum finalen Kampf seinen Vater zum Olymp gerufen, gemeinsam hatten die Götter den Olymp verteidigen können. Der Ruf war mit unkonventionellen Mitteln erfolgt, obgleich Amphitrie dem Jungen innerlich für diesen grandiosen Einfall gratulierte. Er hatte einfach den Tron seines Vaters bestiegen, ein Frevel, den Poseidon nicht ungeachtet lassen konnte.

Die Krieger, die dem König zu diesem Punkt am Nächsten gewesen waren und nun zurück gekehrt waren, um die Schäden an der Stadt zu beheben, flüsterten immer noch darüber, dass er mitten im Kampf mit ihrem Vater in der Bewegung eingefroren war und seine Augen aufgelodert waren wie grünen Feuer, ehe ihm klar geworden war, wer ihn da heraus forderte. Mit einem innerlich schiefen Grinsen konnte Amphitrie sich des Gedanken nicht erwehren, diese Taktik vielleicht auch einmal auszuprobieren. Nach ihrer letzten Begegnung sehnte sie sich so sehr nach einer emotionalen Reaktion ihres Gatten, dass sie ihm sogar in rasendem Zorn die Stirn geboten hätte. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob er sie so einfach verschonen würde wie Percy.

Es wäre ihr egal …

Lieber verbrannte sie unter seinem Zorn zu Asche oder würde von ihm in den Tartarus geworfen, als den bloßen Gedanken an weitere kalte Jahrhunderte mit ihm zu ertragen. Und ihm weiter dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie er Kinder mit anderen Frauen bekam.

„Meine Königin."

Der Meermann direkt vor ihr verneigte sich tief und stellte eine Frage, die Amphitrie nur unkonzentriert beantwortete, ehe sie ihn mit einer brüsken Handbewegung fort schickte. Sie war zu abgelenkt, um sich um solche Belanglosigkeiten zu kümmern. Ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst gewesen war, hatte sich ein Gedanke in ihr festgesetzt. Sie konnte so einfach nicht weitermachen. Irgendetwas musste sie tun. Sie konnte Poseidon nicht weiterhin mit fremden Sterblichen teilen. Er gehörte ihr! Auch wenn er dies´ zu vergessen schien.

In einer wilden, ungezügelten Bewegung schüttelte sie den Kopf mit ihrem langen, seidig-schwarzen Haar und zeigte sich seit einer halben Ewigkeit in ihrer vollen göttlichen Erscheinung. Sie tat es nicht bewusst, nahm nicht einmal das verschreckte Zurückweichen Ihres Volkes war. Sie würde um Poseidon kämpfen. Und sie würde ihn irgendwie zurück gewinnen – oder zugrunde gehen.


End file.
